


Cleanse me

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day Seven, Domestic Sunday, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, Scerek Week 2015, Scott is over 18, Shower Sex, Smut and Fluff, That's it, established scerek, i'm gonna go with yes, shower sex is considered a domestic activity right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know,” Derek murmured against Scott's lips. “You're not exactly so fresh yourself, Scott. And since we are running on limited time…Maybe you should join me in the shower.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse me

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! My final fic for Scerek Week 2015! And I've decided to finish things off with some smut. Hope you enjoy! Let me know!
> 
> Set a few years in the future so Scott is in his 20s
> 
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes.

 

Scott's face scrunched up against the morning light bleeding through his eyelids. He moaned as he turned to rub his face into his pillow. It took a second for Scott's sleep addled brain to register that what his face was nuzzling against wasn't the plush, cottony comfort he was expecting, but something firm and smooth. He froze, eyes cracking open as he raised his head to see that in fact it was not his pillow he'd been resting his head on, it was Derek's ass.

A smile stretched across Scott's face as he stared down at the smooth, pert globes. His gaze traveled down the rounded slope and landed on the flaky white substance sticking to Derek's skin, running from the crease of his ass and down his between his thighs. Scott felt a growl building in his chest at the sight and clamped his teeth together to cage it in. Heat bloomed low in his belly and spread south.

He could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning. His smile widened as he considered the fact that just what he was going to do. That he would be waking up every day next to Derek. Their bodies tangled together, in the sheets, in _their_ bed. Because it was _theirs_ now. Last night had been Scott's first official one in the loft as a cohabitant. And though it was hardly Scott's first time waking up there, this morning felt different. Because he wasn't just an overnight guest anymore. He was home. 

And judging from the mess on Derek's backside, Scott hadn't wasted any time marking his territory. He felt a rumble in his chest again. Something about seeing _his_ _cum_ staining Derek's flesh did something to the animal in Scott—and, all right, maybe to the man to a certain extent as well. He could feel his usually harmless morningwood growing into a monster of a hard-on. Scott was lying on his stomach, erection throbbing, trapped between his body and the mattress. He rolled his hips against the silk sheets to get a bit of much needed friction. It was a nice sensation but Scott could definitely think of better things to rub against. 

Just not while those things happened to be connected to a currently unconscious body.

“Derek,” Scott said softly, running his palm over the planes of Derek's muscular back.

The slumbering werewolf made no response at Scott's attempt to rouse him.

“Derrreeek,” Scott singsonged this time,louder, pressing light kisses to where the swell of Derek's ass met his lower back. This time he received a sort of mumbled-moan and Derek shifted slightly, but still didn't wake.

Scott sighed and pursed his lips, thinking. He was going to have to step it up a bit. A wicked smile split his lips and Scott leaned his mouth down to one of Derek's plump cheeks…

“What the...!” Derek yowled his body springing off the mattress. “ _Fuck_ , Scott!”

“Well, actually I was thinking more like _fuck Derek_ , but I can be flexible.” Scott shrugged wearing a far too pleased grin on his face.

Derek glared at him, not amused, then twisted his head around trying to get a look at the red teeth marks on his left ass cheek.

Scott sighed when the perturbed crease between Derek's brow wouldn't go away. “Sorry,” he said, his deep brown eyes going round and innocent. “Here.” He raised up onto his knees and shuffled towards Derek. Once he was within reach, Scott grabbed the other man by his hips and pulled him close, turning his body. “Let me kiss it better.” Scott's voice dropped low and husky as he bent down to press an opened mouth kiss to the faint indentation of his teeth marks. Scott ran his tongue over the spot and Derek moaned, shivering under Scott's touch.

Scott smirked, craning his head around Derek's body to look up at him. “Better?”

Derek replied with a simple  _'mmm_ ' noise and grabbed Scott by the back of the neck, twisting around and bending down to kiss the Alpha. Scott slipped his arms around Derek's waist, his hands roaming down to grab Derek's ass. Derek growled and pushed Scott back down on the mattress, falling with him, landing on top of him. The pair kissed feverishly for a few moments, rutting against each other. After awhile, needing more, Scott rolled them over so that he was straddling Derek.

“Gonna fuck you,” Scott whispered raggedly into Derek's ear, nipping at his lobe. Something like a whimper escaped from Derek's throat. Scott grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Derek's lips, his chin, his throat. “Don't move,” he whispered. He shot up and stretched over the bed to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. His too eager hand ended up knocking the tube on the floor instead of grabbing it, along with his cell phone, that just happened to choose that moment to buzz with an incoming text. Derek's phone chimed as well less than a second later. Sighing, Scott scooped the items up, putting the lube on the bed and thumbing the screen of his phone to view the message. It was from Lydia. 

 _Friendly reminder, there's a pack_ _meeting in 30._  
  
“Shit,” Scott muttered.

“Pack meeting,” Derek said in an identical disappointed tone. Scott looked over his shoulder to see Derek looking at his own phone, which he retrieved from the pocket of last night's discarded jeans. Derek scooted on his ass to the edge of the bed and stood up. 

Scott frowned. “Hey, weren't you supposed to be not moving? What happened to not moving?”

Derek huffed a laugh and threw Scott a wry grin over his shoulder as he walked around the bed. “We only have thirty minutes before everyone gets here and I am not going sit through a pack meeting reeking of sex,” Derek stated. “Even Stiles' dull human senses would be able to pick up on it. I'm filthy. I need a shower.”

Scott pouted, but the reminder of Derek's messy state and how he got that way, really only turned Scott on more. He licked his lips, eyes turning molten as they raked over Derek's naked form. “I think you smell good,” he husked.

Derek snorted. “Yeah, well you're a horny pervert,” Derek said fondly, bending down and pressing a quick peck to Scott stuck out lips. “You know,” Derek murmured against Scott's lips. “You're not exactly so fresh yourself, Scott. And since we are running on limited time… Maybe you should join me in the shower.” Derek flashed a sly grin as he straightened then turned away, heading for the bathroom.

Scott gulped, his eyes riveted to the way Derek's muscles moved beneath his smooth, taut skin as he walked across the room. The way his glutes squeezed and flexed with every stride.

Derek paused at the bathroom door, looking over his shoulder at Scott, eyes hooded and flirty. “Coming, Scott?” he called out before ducking inside, out of sight.

Scott gaped at the empty doorway for a minute before shaking himself and scrambling to get out of the bed. His feet got tangled up in the sheets and Scott flopped face first on to the floor. Hard. 

The sound of chuckling filtered in from the bathroom, and Scott raised his head, scowling.

“It's not funny!” he yelled.

Derek laughter just got louder. 

 

~*~

 

“I'll never get over how huge this shower is,” Scott remarked, stepping inside of it and clicking the glass door closed behind him. Derek's back was to Scott as he adjusted the taps. Smirking, Scott reached over and pinched Derek's butt. The older man whipped around with a scowl. “That was for laughing,” Scott told him.

"Yeah, well, hasn't my ass endured enough abuse from you today?" Derek asked.

"Not nearly," Scott replied, wagging his eyebrows.

Derek snorted and turned back to the shower taps.

“Seriously, though,” Scott said, changing the subject. “We could probably have the pack meeting in here. There'd be no problem fitting everyone.”

“Look, Scott, I know you and your friends have serious boundary issues, but even you have to admit that's pushing things.” 

“Our friends,” Scott corrected, wrapping his arms around Derek's middle from behind. Despite being part of the pack—and the Alpha's boyfriend—Derek still had issues with insecurity, and seemed to hold himself separate from the rest of the group sometimes, like he wasn't really a part of it. Scott never missed a chance to let Derek know he was wrong about that. Stretching up on his tiptoes, Scott hooked his chin over Derek's shoulder. He felt Derek's solid weight relax against him. “But you do have a point. The shower may be big enough for more but I think two is the perfect number.” He nuzzled into the crook of Derek's neck. Derek tilted his head to the side to give him better access, folding his arms over the ones Scott had around his waist. Turning his head, Derek captured Scott's lips in a quick kiss before stepping out of the embrace.

“Come on, we better get a move on.” Derek reached to grab a bar of unscented soap.

Scott pouted but stepped under the spray of steaming water to wet his body. He tilted his head back, eyes closing as he wet his hair. Scott sucked in a surprised breath when he felt the slippery glide of soap across his chest. A smile curved his lips as he tilted his head up and peeked open his eyes. He looked down to see Derek's hand guiding the soap down Scott's torso. Scott moaned, eyes slipping closed again as he felt Derek's hand moving lower and lower until he was almost touching his…

“Oops,” Derek murmured, and Scott's eyes flashed open at the loss of Derek's touch.

“What?” Scott croaked, his mouth and throat dry. Following Derek's line of sight, Scott looked down at the floor. He blinked, looking down at the bar of soap. His lips twitched and he looked back up at Derek's face, brow arched. “You dropped the soap? Seriously?” 

“What?” Derek shrugged, eyes innocent. “It's slippery.” 

Scott stuck his tongue in his cheek and chuckled. “Uh-huh.” He scratched at his stubble sprouting on his chin. “Well, are you gonna pick it up or what?”

“You're closer,” Derek pointed out. 

Scott scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well, you're the one that dropped it, _butterfingers_ , so you get it,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine. I will.”

Derek slowly slipped down to one knee and then the other in front of Scott. He leaned forward and braced one hand flat against the shower floor as the other reached out to grab the wayward bar of soap. Scott's mouth went dry at the sight of Derek hunched over, almost on all fours. His cock twitched, the erection he'd only just barely gotten under control ready to rage back to life. Managing to get a grip on the soap, Derek straightened but didn't move to get to his feet. Instead he stayed there on his knees, rubbing the soap bar between his palms, working up a rich lather.

Scott's breathing began to shallow as he watched Derek. Drinking in the sight of him; his tanned skin wet and glistening, beads of water sluicing down his body, the wiry hairs covering his chest matted to his skin. Scott felt tension coiling tight low in his belly. His dick swelled, thick and red. Derek's eyes were fixed intently on Scott's face, fire flickering behind the flecks of gold and green of his irises. Derek reached out, not having to go far since they were already so close, and gripped Scott by the hip with one hand as the other ran the soap up the sinewy muscled slope of Scott's leg and thigh. Derek slowly glided the bar to the inside of Scott's thigh. Scott sucked in a breath when Derek's hand bumped Scott's severely sensitive cock and balls as Derek slid the soap along the crevice where Scott's leg and hip met. Knees beginning to feel week, Scott reached forward and gripped Derek's shoulder to steady himself. 

Derek let the bar of soap fall from his hand again and grabbed Scott's other hip, pulling the younger werewolf closer toward him. Scott went easily, his hands sliding from Derek's shoulder to the back of his head, fingers carding into Derek's damp hair. The next thing Scott knew, his aching cock became enveloped in the delicious wet heat of Derek's mouth. A strangled sound tore it's way from Scott's throat and his hand instinctively curled into a fist, tugging on Derek's hair. The older man growled and Scott felt the vibration of it course through his entire body, shooting out of his toes as they curled into the wet shower floor.

“ _Nnn_ , Derek,” Scott groaned as he tried to buck his hips forward, wanting to properly fuck Derek's mouth. But Derek's grasp on Scott's hips was firm, keeping the younger wolf locked in place. Derek slowly slid one hand from Scott's hip to between his legs, cupping his balls. His hand was silky and slick from the soap, and Scott moaned at the sensation, biting his lip. Derek gently massaged and squeezed Scott's balls as his head bobbed up and down along the other man's shaft. Derek pulled back, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked hard on the head of Scott's cock, flicking his tongue over the slit.

“Derek...god... _fuck_!” Scott panted, feeling a slippery digit work its way inside his crack and tease the entrance of his hole. Scott's head flew back and his hips surged forward. He thrust hard and fast, his dick pushing to the back of Derek's throat when his hips snapped forward, Derek's finger teasing his hole when they bucked back. The combined sensations were overwhelming and it wasn't long before Scott felt his balls tighten and that spring that had been furling deep in his loins sprang loose. The noise that escaped from Scott's mouth when he came was closer to a his wolf's howl than a human cry, and his body slumped forward from the intensity.

Derek greedily swallowed as much of Scott's cum as he could. What he couldn't dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Derek's lips were red and swollen, coated in a milky sheen. His mouth looked wrecked, thoroughly fucked, and so goddamn alluring that Scott's spent cock made a valiant effort to twitch back to life.

Derek's strong arms slid around Scott's waist, holding him tight and helping to support the smaller man's limp frame. His mouth pressed against the taut flesh of Scott's torso, his tongue catching rivulets of water as it ran up Scott's body. Derek slowly licked and kissed his way up Scott's body as he rose to his feet, pulling Scott flush against him. He kissed and nipped along Scott's neck, across his jaw until finally meeting his lips. Scott flung his arms around Derek's shoulders, leaning heavily on the larger man as his mouth moved languorously against Derek's. Derek's hands ran lightly up and down Scott's back, over the firm, smooth globes of his ass. 

They kissed slowly, deeply without intent for a few moments, holding each other while the pieces of Scott's shattered being put themselves back together again. Feeling whole and able to stand on his own, Scott slid his hands to Derek's chest and pushed gently away. Scott pressed his mouth lightly to Derek's one more time before whispering,“You're turn.”

Derek's brow rose, his lips still pursed from the kiss. Scott's lips spread out in a smile, his eyebrows dancing playfully. He stepped back from Derek and bent over to pick up the discarded bar of soap. He held it up for Derek to see. Derek grinned, stepping back under the shower easily as Scott's hand pressed lightly against his chest.

Scott worked the bar of soap in his hands, sudsing them up liberally before placing it in the soapdish. He put his palms flat against Derek's abdomen and ran his hands upward slowly, painting Derek's torso and chest with the white foam. His hands traveled up and over Derek's shoulders, down his back, stopping to squeeze and knead the taut, muscular mounds of Derek's ass. Scott tugged Derek forward, inserting a thigh between the larger man's legs and rubbing it against Derek's hard cock.

Derek grunted, arms going around Scott's middle, pulling him closer, as he rutted himself against the younger man's leg. Bending his head forward, Derek buried his face in the crook of Scott's neck, breathing him in, tasting him, scraping blunt teeth over Scott's flesh and biting down. Scott moaned, pressing himself harder against Derek, rolling his hips faster. Slipping one hand between their bodies, Scott gripped Derek's length in his soap-slicked palm and began stroking him.

“Scott,” Derek cried out, the breathless sound echoing off the shower walls. He jerked his hips in a stuttered rhythm into the tight embrace of Scott's slippery fist. Scott's other hand palmed Derek's ass cheek, sliding between his crack and searching out his hole. “Fuck!” Derek growled out through gritted teeth, fingernails digging into Scott's flesh. “I'm gonna—” Derek's statement cut off with a loud groan as the hot stickiness of his release filled Scott's hand mixing with the soap. Scott continued stroking Derek through his orgasm until he felt Derek's cock go limp.

After a moment, Derek stepped back and leaned against the wall under the shower head. Scott stuck his hands under the spray, letting the water wash away the remnants of soap and cum from them. Hands clean, Scott grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shower rack and squeezed some into his hand. “Stand up,” he instructed Derek. 

Derek obliged without argument, loose and pliant in the afterglow. Scott raised his arms up to reach Derek's head, sifting his fingers into the other man's hair and massaging his scalp. Derek's eyes slipped closed, a blissful little smile playing on his lips and a happy sound rumbling from his chest.

Scott giggled and Derek's eyes snapped open at the sound.

“What?” he demanded.

“Did you just purr?” Scott asked, lips twitching and eyes sparkling with amusement.

“No,” Derek emphatically denied.

Scott's smile widened.  
  
Derek scowled, eyes narrowing. “Werewolves don't purr.”

“Whatever you say, man,” Scott said, chuckling.

The noise Derek made next was undeniably a growl. He jerked his head out of Scott's hands and stuck it under the spray of the shower to rinse out the shampoo. When he was finished Derek took Scott by the shoulders and spun him around, reversing their positions. Scott shook his head, smiling, and turned his back to Derek, getting under the shower. 

“Now you,” Derek whispered a second later, his body pressed up against Scott's back, hands slipping into Scott's hair, lathering it. Scott shivered, melting back against Derek, eyes slipping closed and moaning contentedly.

Derek snorted, curling his fingers into Scott's hair and gently yanking his head back to see at his face. “Now who's purring?”

Scott cracked and eye open and stuck his tongue out at Derek in response. “Bite me,” he said with a smile.

“Whatever you say,” Derek rumbled, ducking his head down covering Scott's mouth with his. Derek nibbled Scott's lower lip and tugged it delicately between his teeth. “Hey, Scott,” he whispered his breath ghosting hot over Scott's lips.

“Hmm?” Scott mumbled, eyes closed.

“Time to rinse.”

“Wha—” Scott's words choked off as Derek pulled down the retractable shower head and sprayed it in Scott's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I actually managed to write something for all seven days! Woo! It's been really fun participating in Scerek Week. Thanks so much to everyone that read, kudos, and commented on my fics! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Oh, yeah, I'm on [tumblr](http://mccallingmehome.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi! :)


End file.
